circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Purchasable Animatronics
Here is a comprehensive list of all animatronics 'that can be '''purchased '''from the catalogs in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. List of purchasable animatronics Dumpster Diver Weekly '''Mr. Can-Do Mr. Can-Do is a trash can "animatronic" purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''He is simply a trash can with wooden boards for arms and a red balloon with a crudely-drawn smiley face tied to the lid of the can for his head. He costs $10. '''Bucket Bob' Bucket Bob is a literal stick figure "animatronic" purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''His ligaments are made of wooden rods and are tied together with rope. His head is a bucket with a crudely-drawn face on it, and he has two oven mitts for hands. He costs $10. '''Pan Stan' Pan Stan is a literal stick figure "animatronic" purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''His ligaments are made of wooden rods and are tied together with rope. He has metal buttons on his torso, and his head is a frying pan with a crudely-drawn face on it. He costs $10. '''Mr. Hugs' Mr. Hugs is a vacuum cleaner "animatronic" purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''His body is a vacuum cleaner, and he has two metal rods with hands coming out of the sides of the rod in the center. He has two eyes on the center rod, as well. He costs $15 with a liability risk of 1. '''No. 1 Crate' The No. 1 Crate is a metal crate "animatronic" purchasable from the catalog Dumpster Diver Weekly. ''Her body is simply a metal crate, and she has two googly eyes. She has two sticks sticking out of either side of the her body, and at the end of them are #1 fingers, like the ones used at sports games. She costs $10. Stan's Budget Tech '''Happy Frog' Happy Frog is a frog animatronic purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''She has a lime-green body with a shade of yellow on her stomach, the bottoms of her feet, her fingertips, her lower jaw, and around her eyes. She has a yellow orb dangling off of her forehead, and holds a gray microphone. Her eyes are magenta. She costs $200. '''Mr. Hippo' Mr. Hippo is a hippopotamus animatronic purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''He has a purple body with a lighter shade on his stomach, the bottoms of his feet, his snout, and around his eyes. He has a red flower on his chest as well as two buttons, and he wears a top hat. His eyes are blue. He costs $190. '''Nedd Bear' Nedd Bear is a bear animatronic purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''He has a brown body with a lighter shade on his stomach, the bottoms of his feet, his palms, his snout and jaw, his eyebrows, around his eyes, and inside his ears. He has a red tie with white stripes covering it, and a red bowler hat springing from his head. He has crossed green eyes. He costs $260 with a liability risk of 1. '''Pigpatch' Pigpatch is a pig animatronic purchasable from the catalog Stan's Budget Tech. ''He has a pink body with a lighter shade on his stomach, the bottoms of his feet, on his snout, and inside his ears. He has a pink belly button and a springy tail, and well as brown shorts and red blush. He also holds a banjo. His left eyes is green and his right eye is blue. He costs $230. Smiles and Servos, Inc. '''Rockstar Freddy' Rockstar Freddy is a bear animatronic purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''He has a brown body with a lighter shade on his stomach, toes, snout, and inner ears. He holds a red microphone, and has wears a purple bowtie and top hat. He has red blush, eyelids, and kneecaps, and a gold star on his chest. He has blue eyes. He costs $2000 with a liability risk of 1. '''Rockstar Bonnie' Rockstar Bonnie is a rabbit animatronic purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''He has an indigo body with a lighter shade on his stomach, toes, snout, and inner ears. He holds a red electric guitar, and sports a red bowtie. He has light purple blush, eyelids, and kneecaps, and two gold stars on his chest. He has green eyes. He costs $2000 with a liability risk of 1. '''Rockstar Chica' Rockstar Chica is a chicken animatronic purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''She has a yellow body with an orange beak, shins and feet. She holds yellow maracas and wears a bib reading "LET'S ROCK!!!" She has purple blush, eyelids, and kneecaps, as well as red lipstick. She has magenta eyes. She costs $2000 with a liability risk of 1. '''Rockstar Foxy' Rockstar Foxy is a fox animatronic purchasable from the catalog Smiles and Servos, Inc. ''He has a red body with a lighter shade on his stomach, cheeks, around his eyes, and inside his ears. He holds a purple accordion, and sports an eyepatch over his left eye, a hook on his left arm, and a right peg-leg. He has maroon shoulders, kneecaps, and toes, and a gold star on his chest. He has a green parrot with an eyepatch over its right eye on his right shoulder. His eyes are golden orange. He costs $2500 with a liability risk of 1. Rare Finds Auction 'Lefty' Full article linked above. '''Orville Elephant' Orville Elephant is an elephant animatronic purchasable from the catalog Rare Finds Auction. ''He has an orange body with a golden-orange on his stomach, toes, trunk, around his eyes, and in his ears. He holds a magic wand, and has a purple flower on his chest as well as two buttons. He has a long trunk and two big ears. He also sports a purple top hat. He has blue eyes. He costs $4100. '''Music Man' The Music Man is an animatronic purchasable from the catalog Rare Finds Auction. He has a silver body with pink stripes on his torso, a pink nose, thick pink eyebrows, pink clown lipstick, and bracelets. He has six spider-like legs with three parts, and lavender joints and feet. He has several speakers on his chest, and one large one surrounded by a lavender ring. He has white gloves and holds two large cymbals. He has large, black eyes, a large nose, and lavender blush. He costs $19000 with a liability risk of 1. He can also be caught in the Ballpit Tower minigame. El Chip El Chip is a beaver animatronic purchasable from the catalog Rare Finds Auction. ''He has a brown body with a brownish-orange on his stomach, kneecaps, toes, snout, and eyebrows. He holds a small vihuela and sports a large sombrero. He has a large beaver tail, as well as bright orange blush and eyelids. He has green eyes. He costs $32000. '''Funtime Chica' Funtime Chica is a chicken animatronic purchasable from the catalog Rare Finds Auction. She has a white body with a shade of pink on her crop-top, eyebrows, lipstick, eyelids, blush, elbow joints, her hands, several faceplates, and her feet, as well as the frosting on her cupcake. She, like the other funtime animatronics, has various complex plates on her arms, legs, torso, and face. She has a pink crop-top and orange panties, and orange nail polish. Her shins are orange except for several pink plates. She has a speaker on her stomach surrounded by pink. She holds a cupcake with a mouth, pink frosting, and a candle on a platter in her right hands. She has a tuft of white feathers on her head. She has magenta eyes. She is the most expensive animatronic, at a whopping $71000. However, she can also be won from the Prize King. Ultimate Custom Night Many of the characters purchasable in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator will be foes in the upcoming Ultimate Custom Night update for the game, an update that adds a custom night featuring characters from every Five Nights at Freddy's game. * Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do and No. 1 Crate: '''On the Steam page, these characters are listed with three question marks. However, after the game was released, their mechanic was revealed to begin with No. 1 Crate hiding in the corner, whispering to the player to come closer, until her and either Bucket Bob or Mr. Can-Do's faces appear on the screen alongside a dubstep noise. * '''Mr. Hugs: '''While Mr. Hugs himself doesn't appear as an enemy in Ultimate Custom Night, he is an important character in Toy Freddy's mechanic. Toy Freddy plays Five Nights with Mr. Hugs in the back room, and the game is essentially Five Nights at Freddy's - but in the place of every animatronic is Mr. Hugs. If Mr. Hugs catches Toy Freddy, Toy Freddy will blame his loss on you and come for you with no stopping him. * '''Happy Frog: '''Happy Frog comes from the overhead duct system. She is immune to the heater, but is tricked by the audio lure every time. * '''Mr. Hippo: '''Mr. Hippo comes from the overhead duct system. He can be repelled using the heater and is tricked by the audio lure every time. * '''Pigpatch: '''Pigpatch comes from the overhead duct system. He can be repelled using the heater and is tricked by the audio lure every time. * '''Nedd Bear: '''Nedd Bear comes from the overhead duct system. He can be repelled using the heater and is tricked by the audio lure half the time. * '''Orville Elephant: '''Orville comes from the overhead duct system. He can be repelled using the heater and is tricked by the audio lure one tenth of the time. * '''Rockstar Freddy: '''Rockstar Freddy will stand in the office and occasionally demand a payment of five Faz-Coins, the in-game currency that can be used to by merchandise of Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle, and pay Rockstar Freddy. He can also malfunction and be tricked into thinking he's been paid if you turn up the heat. * '''Rockstar Bonnie: '''Rockstar Bonnie will appear in the office missing his guitar. The player has to quickly find his guitar on the cameras. If you neglect to find it, he will kill you, resulting in a game over. * '''Rockstar Chica: '''Rockstar Chica will perpetually stand right outside the office, waiting for her opportunity to strike. The door does not keep her away. However, putting up the wet floor sign will, as she is afraid of slipping. * '''Rockstar Foxy: '''Unlike the others, Rockstar Foxy can actually help the player. His parrot will fly through the room, and, if the player catches him, Rockstar Foxy will appear in the office and give you a boost, may it be a power boost, restoring the temperature to 60 degrees even if the air conditioning is on, or a soundproof for the office for five seconds. But the higher his difficulty is, the chance of him killing the player raises. * '''Music Man: '''Music Man is always in the office, standing behind the player. He is sound activated. The more noise the player makes, the more angry the Music Man will get, crashing his cymbals faster and louder. If the sound meter gets too high, he will kill the player, resulting in a game over. * '''El Chip: '''El Chip does not hurt the player directly, but he will cause advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet to pop up on the screen, which covers up the screen. They can be closed by skipping it or pressing ENTER. * '''Funtime Chica: '''Funtime Chica also does not hurt the player directly, but she will strike runway poses in the cameras, causing the screen to shake alongside blinding camera flashes, disorienting spotlights to appear on the screen. Gallery MrCanDo.gif|Mr. Can-Do onstage. 396.png|Bucket Bob onstage. PanStanStage.png|Pan Stan onstage. MrHugsOnstage.gif|Mr. Hugs onstage. 398.png|No. 1 Crate onstage. HappyFrogOnstage.gif|Happy Frog onstage. MrHippoOnstage.gif|Mr. Hippo onstage. NeddBearOnstage.gif|Nedd Bear onstage. PigpatchOnstage.gif|Pigpatch onstage. OrvilleOnstage.gif|Orville Elephant Onstage RockstarFreddyOnstage.gif|Rockstar Freddy onstage. RockstarBonnieOnstage.gif|Rockstar Bonnie onstage. RockstarChicaOnstage.gif|Rockstar Chica onstage. RockstarFoxyOnstage.gif|Rockstar Foxy onstage. LeftyOnstageIdle.gif|Lefty onstage. MusicManOnstage.gif|Music Man onstage. ElChipOnstage.gif|El Chip onstage. FuntimeChicaOnstage.gif|Funtime Chica onstage. 17.png|Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do and No 1. Crate's Ultimate Custom Night icon. 46.png|Happy Frog's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. MrHippoIcon.png|Mr. Hippo's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 99.png|Nedd Bear's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. PigpatchIcon.png|Pigpatch's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 36.png|Orville Elephant's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 37.png|Rockstar Freddy's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarBonnieIcon.png|Rockstar Bonnie's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarChicaIcon.png|Rockstar Chica's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 41.png|Rockstar Foxy's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. MusicManIcon.png|Music Man's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. ElChipIcon.png|El Chip's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 106.png|Funtime Chica's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. No1CratePeek.png|No. 1 Crate peering out of the corner of the screen in Ultimate Custom Night. 1427.png|Mr Can-Do's dubstep jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. BucketBobJumpscareUCN.gif|Bucket Bob's dubstep jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. No1CrateJumpscareUCN.gif|No 1. Crate's dubstep jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. 582.png|Happy Frog's indicator in the duct radar in Ultimate Custom Night. 584.png|Mr. Hippo's indicator in the duct radar in Ultimate Custom Night. 506.png|Nedd Bear's indicator in the duct radar in Ultimate Custom Night. 585.png|Pigpatch's indicator in the duct radar in Ultimate Custom Night. 580.png|Orville Elephant's indicator in the duct radar in Ultimate Custom Night. HappyFrogJumpscareUCN.gif|Happy Frog's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. MrHippoJumpscare.gif|Mr. Hippo's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. NeddBearJumpscare.gif|Nedd Bear's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. PigpatchJumpscareUCN.gif|Pigpatch's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. OrvilleElephantJumpscareUCN.gif|Orville Elephant's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. 1463.png|Mr. Hippo's post-death ramble in Ultimate Custom Night. 1472.png|Ditto. 1473.png|Ditto. 1471.png|Ditto. 1474.png|Ditto. 1475.png|Ditto. 1375.png|Rockstar Freddy deactivated in Ultimate Custom Night. 1379.png|Rockstar Freddy demanding his payment of five Faz-Coins in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarFreddyGlitch.gif|Rockstar Freddy malfunctioning in Ultimate Custom Night. 1573.png|Rockstar Freddy giving a player a powerup in Ultimate Custom Night. 1200.png|Rockstar Bonnie in the office without his guitar in Ultimate Custom Night. 1201.png|Rockstar Bonnie's guitar in Ultimate Custom Night. 529.png|Rockstar Chica in the west hall in Ultimate Custom Night. 852.png|Rockstar Chica in the east hall in Ultimate Custom Night. Parroteen.gif|Rockstar Foxy's parrot flying through the office in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarFoxyOffice.gif|Rockstar Foxy appearing in the office in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarFreddyJumpscareUCN.gif|Rockstar Freddy's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarBonnieJumpscareUCN.gif|Rockstar Bonnie's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarChicaJumpscareUCN.gif|Rockstar Chica's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. RockstarFoxyJumpscareUCN.gif|Rockstar Foxy's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. 929.png|One of El Chip's ads in Ultimate Custom Night. 969.png|Ditto. 1961.png|Ditto. 173.png|Funtime Chica striking a pose in Ultimate Custom Night. 1208.png|Ditto. 1211.png|Ditto. MusicManJumpscare.gif|Music Man's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Audio '''Dialogue No. 1 Crate "Psst, I have something to tell you." "Hey, hey! I want to tell you something." "Psst, hey, over here, come closer." "Excuse me, can you come a little closer?" "Hey! Down here! Hello! I wanted to ask you something. It's something really important." Happy Frog "I bet you weren't expecting me, were ya? Turn your back for one second and I'm like '''WAZOO!' ''Ninja skills!" "You and I don't get to talk as often as I'd like!" "Everyone underestimates me, but then they turn their back and I'm like '''BOO!' ''and they're like '''BLEH!'" ''"Move over, Freddy Fazbear! Happy Frog is the new star of the show!" "We've only just begun. I will never let you leave. I will never let you rest." (Baby can be heard echoing what he's saying in the background of this line.) Mr. Hippo "My friend, you have met a terrible, terrible demise, but I, I don't feel too bad about it. After all, if, if it weren't for me, it would've just been someone else, y'know? I guess what I'm trying to say is life, life goes on. Well, well, from - for everyone else, life goes on, not, not for you, you're dead, but that's neither here nor there. It reminds me of one summer day in the park, when I was having just a delightful picnic with my good friend Orville, and I said to him, I said, 'Orville, I-I have a story.' He said to me 'What's the significance of the story?' I said to him 'O-Orville, not every story has to have significance, y'know? Sometimes, uh, sometimes a story's just a story. You try to read into everything and try to find meaning into everything anyone says, you'll just drive yourself crazy, had a friend do it once, wasn't pretty, we talked about it for years, and not only that, but, you'll likely end up believin' somethin' you shouldn't believe, or thinkin' somethin' you shouldn't think, o - or assuming somethin' you shouldn't assume, y'know? Sometimes,' I said, 'a story i-is just a story, so just be quiet for one second of your life,' and eat your sandwich, okay?' I said, and it was only then I realized I made sandwiches, and poor Orville was having such difficulty eatin' it. Elephants have those clumsy hands, y'know? Actually, I-I suppose that's the problem. They don't have hands at all, do they? They-They're all feet! And I couldn't imagine someone asking me to eat a sandwich with my feet. Now, if I recall correctly, there was a bakery nearby, I-I said to him, 'O-Orville, let me go get you some rye bread.' N-Now I'm unsure if elephants enjoy rye bread, but I assure that Orville does. Now this was on a Tuesday, which is good, because rye bread is always fresh on Tuesdays. They made sourdough bread on Monday and threw it out on Wednesday, or rather sold it at a discount for people wantin' to feed it to the ducks, and probably at the end of the day finally threw it all out. I-I don't recall. I do remember a man who would bring his son to the bakery every Wednesday a-and go feed the ducks. He would buy all of the sourdough bread. Of course, y'know, you're not supposed to feed the ducks sourdough bread, it swells up in their stomach, and they all die, a-at least that's what I've heard. Y-Y'know, I never saw any ducks die myself, but I did notice a substantial decrease in the course of the duck population over a few years. I just never stopped the man to tell him he was killin' the ducks by feedin' em' sourdough bread! And if you want my opinion on the matter, heh, and I told Orville this as well, if you want to feed ducks, or birds, or any kind, for that matter, especially buy seed. I mean, when you think about it, breads of any sort don't occur in nature. They don't grow on trees or spring up from the bushes. I don't think birds know what to do with bread. What was I sayin'? Oh, yes, yes, so I bought Orville some rye bread. What a fine day it was." Nedd Bear "Don't you hate gettin' killed by obscure secondary characters?" "Stranger danger!" "Uhuhuhuhuhu! I was just waitin' fer you to drop yer guard!" "Whoops! That's gonna leave a mark!" "This is how it feels, and you get to experience it over and over and over again. Forever. I will never let you leave." ''(Baby can be heard echoing what he's saying in the background of this line.) '''Pigpatch' "I consider it a dignified death! Not really, it was quite pathetic." ''(A banjo tune plays immediately afterwards.) ''"If you sit by the river long enough, you will see the body of your enemy float by. Hehehehehehehehehe!" ''(A banjo tune plays immediately afterwards.) ''"Even monkeys fall from trees." '' (A banjo tune plays immediately afterwards.) ''"The nail that sticks out gets hammered down." '' (A banjo tune plays immediately afterwards.) ''"The talented hawk hides his claws." '' (A banjo tune plays immediately afterwards.) '''Orville Elephant' "What did you think of my act?" "I don't get out much, so you'll have to forgive my enthusiasm." "I hope you enjoyed the grand finale!" "Now is my time to shine!" "He tried to release you. He tried to release us. But I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm gonna hold you here. I'm gonna keep you here. No matter how many times they burn us." ''(Baby can be heard echoing what he's saying in the background of this line.) '''Rockstar Freddy' "Please deposit five coins." "Thank you for depositing five coins." "Yoooou are attempting to trick FREDdy - thank you for depositing five coins." "Freddy doesn't like yooouuuu - thank you for depositing five coins." Rockstar Bonnie "Why so blue? You know I'll be true! And now, I'll make ''(unintelligible) ''boots out of you!" "So good to see you again, my truest my friend, but now I like ''(unintelligible) ''!" "What a fine day to come here and say that your face and flesh I must ''(unintelligible) ''!" "What a treat to come here a meet your face as it hits concrete!" "I found my guitar and reached for the stars as I pluck it for your heart!" Rockstar Chica "That's right, and don't you come back now, ya hear?!" "That'll teach ya for trying to trick this old bird!" "Thought you could fool me with that sign, but I was too smart for ya!" "I may not like wet floors, but the smell of wet meat is just too enticing! Ha ha!" "Whoops! Looks like you're the one that slipped up this time!" Rockstar Foxy "Yar, what can I do for ya?" "Yargh, how may I be of service to ya?" "Yar, who touch me bird?" "Yar, me bird likes ye, so I'll do ye a favor." "Yar, ya win some, ye lose some." "Yargh, ye play with fire and sometimes ye get burned." Music Man "You and I will be making music together for a long, long time!" "You hear that? It's the sweet, sweet sound of total silence!" "Hey, keep it down, would ya?" "When I'm here, you play by my rules!" "A song was requested of me, and now, I sing it!" Funtime Chica "Don't get distracted!" "Today is all about me, me, me!" "I'm ready for my closeup!" "Say cheese!" "Smile!"Category:Animatronics